


stuck

by pikasoos



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: Youngkyun gets stuck in a cabin with his brother’s best friend. That’s it.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: SO BEAUTIFUL FLASH ROUND





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello admins-- please take these works as a sign of my love for you all. Here's to more watering of the tag~ Also the Seokwoo and Youngkyun as brothers thing was very much inspired by J, who I'm thankful for for being such a lovely hooman.

“So,” Taeyang starts, and nothing ever really comes in with a conversation starter that foreboding. “We’re snowed-in.”

“I can see that.” Youngkyun tries to peer out of the cabin, but the only thing he could actually see is snow, snow, and more snow. “Do you think Mom and Seokwoo hyung are still inside the resort?”

“Considering I left them reading and chatting with the mom from the next table to come get you, I’d say yes.” Taeyang glances at his phone, already at a precarious 33%, before fishing around for a chocolate bar in his pocket and holding it out for Youngkyun. “Here, I was supposed to get you for dinner but yeah.”

“It’s okay,” What Youngkyun actually wants is the cup ramyeon inside his backpack, but he isn’t going to pass up anything from Taeyang, no siree. 

Vacationing at a ski resort had been a family tradition since Youngkyun could walk. He’s usually excited about it, but this year’s trip is a bit different from how he pictured it.

Taeyang had come along, for starters. Seokwoo’s best friend from university Taeyang, whose parents, according to his older brother, are currently on a couples cruise in the middle of the Bahamas for the earlier part of the holidays.

Youngkyun’s mother had clicked her tongue at Seokwoo’s tales of his best friend, all alone in their fancy apartment, and promptly invited him along for the week.

He doesn’t have a problem with Taeyang, not at all. Taeyang is good company, great actually, and he hangs out with both Seokwoo and Youngkyun without making any of them feel left out. They go on walks after dinner, which leads to taking photos and Taeyang creating short edits (christened “Back to the Future” after an intense discussion on which movie is better) on his phone, and well, this had turned out to be a far better trip than Youngkyun had anticipated.

Until the blizzard, that is. The blizzard that now has Youngkyun stuck in a cabin with his brother’s best friend, who he has a crush the size of South Korea on. It’s the makings of a holiday rom-com if he ever saw one.

The lights suddenly flicker, and all it takes is a strong gust of wind for them to shut off for good, the cabin now pitch black save for the light from both their phones.

What’s next? Huddling together for warmth?

“You’re cold,” Taeyang pipes up, brows furrowed as his fingers brush against Youngkyun’s arm on accident, leaving goosebumps along their wake. “Sorry--”

“It’s fine. I was too distracted by-- you know--” He gestures at the snow outside, reaching for his sweater to pull it on because man, Taeyang’s hands are cold. In fact, he looks very cold, even with two layers of sweaters on. “Do you think we should huddle together? For body heat or something--”

_ Kim Youngkyun, you’ve watched too many romance movies _ , a snide voice that sounds like Chanhee’s immediately comes to mind, and Youngkyun is very much aware of his own level of cliche, he doesn’t need imaginary Chanhee driving it home.

“Huddling together on the first date? I didn’t think you were the type.” Taeyang’s tone is teasing, scooting closer so that he can wrap his arms around Youngkyun’s frame, nose pressed against his back. “Is this okay?”

“It’s fine,” No, Youngkyun is not fine. Taeyang smells very nice, a bit like flowers, and Youngkyun would very much like to have his nose pressed into his hair but alas. “Still cold?”

“Not anymore.” Taeyang’s voice is muffled as he speaks, and Youngkyun is suddenly glad that it’s dark. Anything to avoid Taeyang noticing how his face is now brighter than a Christmas light. 

He’s not really sure how he’s going to survive the entire night like this. 


End file.
